


In Our Family, Pt. 2 - NSFW

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Drake sneaks away, unable to hide his emotions from Riley. Liam meets his son but is he well received by Luca? Afterwards, Liam steals Riley away, to show her a view, he knows she will love as much as him.





	In Our Family, Pt. 2 - NSFW

I turn the knob to Hana’s front door, Liam slowly trailing in behind me. Akiro and Hana bow, upon seeing Liam. I clear my throat, catching Luca’s attention. He turns quickly and gets up, running into my arms.

“Mama!” He runs right into my embrace

I don’t want to let him go, knowing that now I truly cannot go back. I hold him by the shoulders as I look into his own pair of beautiful blue eyes,

“Luca, there is someone I’d love for you to meet”

As Liam steps out from behind me, I can see Drake sneaking out of the house. Not wanting to see our family reunion. I never meant to hurt him.

“Luca this is Liam, Liam this is Luca”

Liam kneels down, extending his hand to Luca. Luca looks him over, his eyes go wide when he recognizes the name. A giant grin forms on his face and he launches himself into Liam, wrapping his small arms around Liam’s neck. Liam is taken aback for a second, before he closes his arms around Luca.

Akiro and Hana leave the room with Kaya, while Gabriel follows slowly behind them.

Liam stands, with Luca still in his arms and turns to me, extending his arm for me to step into his embrace. He holds both of us close, Luca’s nose and mine barely inches away from each other.

“I’m so happy mama” Luca whispers to me, tears streaming down all of our faces

“Me too baby” I whisper back to him, kissing his little nose

Liam kisses Luca’s forehead and then mine, before letting me step out of the embrace and slowly setting Luca back down on the ground. Liam looks at Luca and then to me, the softest expression on his face, totally lost for words.

“How about we…uh, sit” I stammer out

The three of us walk over to the couch, Liam sits and grabs my hand, pulling me close to him, as Luca climbs up onto my lap. Liam leans down, kissing my shoulder, before remembering Luca’s baby blue eyes are staring at him. Liam blushes, lightly squeezing my hand. Luca grins at me, with his little know-it-all smirk, that he most definitely got from his father.

“Do you love my mama?” Luca asks, making both Liam and I blush deeply

“I do, I always will” Liam says softly

The butterflies in my stomach begin to do circus tricks. My heart, so full it is about to burst.

“So, are you going to marry her then? Mama says you’re already married but can’t you get a divort or whatever?” Luca grins, knowing he is making me uncomfortable

“Divorce, Lucas” I say firmly

“Well, I am a King, in case You’re mama didn’t tell you, but yes, I can get a divort or whatever” Liam laughs softly “Luca, how old are you?”

“I’m six” He grins “My birthday was a few months ago”

“Well then happy belated birthday” Liam says

I can tell the wheels in his head are spinning, he has six birthdays to make up for. I brace myself, because I know he is going to give Luca everything in the world.

Luca and Liam sit on either side of me and it feels so right. It makes me wish I had never left, that I could’ve had six years of feeling like this. Luca taps my hand, lowering his voice.

“He said he is a king, does that make me a prince?” he asks

Liam and I glance at each other, before grinning at Luca. We don’t even have to answer, the wheels in Luca’s head are spinning too. As he pieces it together, a big smile forms on his lips, as he suddenly jumps off of my lap.

“I have to tell grandpa!” he says, running into the other room

“Grandpa?” Liam whispers, pulling me closer to him

“My late grandmother was married. We have become quite close to him since I left. He is a grandfather figure to Luca” I say slowly, trying not to stumble over my words

Before Liam can respond, Luca comes bouncing back into the room, pulling Gabriel in behind him. Liam nudges me a little so he can stand up. He extends his arm to Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes widen a little, realizing that Liam in fact, a king.

“Your Majesty” Gabriel smiles, shaking Liams hand

“It’s very nice to meet you sir, thank you.” Liam says

After a moment of silence,

“You just, you take care of them. Okay?” Gabriel says

“With my life” Liam smiles, taking his seat next to me again

Luca jumps around Gabriel as Liam leans in close and whispers in my ear,

“You have done an amazing job Riley. I have never met a happier or smarter child than…” he gazes into my eyes “ours”

“But, I robbed you of six years” I sigh

“I don’t see it that way” he whispers back to me

“How do you see it then?” I whisper, intertwining my fingers with his

“All I can see, is that you are here now and you both, make me envision a brighter future, just with your presence. Riley…” he touches my cheek “we are a family now”

I feel a little faint, as all the blood in my body rushes to my face, my palms breaking out into a cold sweat, making Liam laugh at how much he really gets to me. He leans forward, kissing me.

“Can I steal you away for tonight?” He whispers, his eyes filled with hope

“Yes” I kiss him “Let’s just say goodnight to Luca”

He smiles at me, as we turn our attention to Luca who is jumping in circles around Gabriel.

“Hey love” I say quietly

“Yes mama” Luca says, continuing his circling around Gabriel

“Liam… your father and I, are going to go out” I say

“Like on a …date?” Luca stops jumping to stair us down

Liam lifts my hand to his face, gently kissing the back of my hand,

“Yes, actually. Like a date. If that is okay with you, of course” Liam grins

Luca grins back at him, their cheeks both rounded, with that devilish grin on their lips.

“Bye!” Luca says, before running up and hugging me and then Liam

“Be safe you two” Gabriel winks at us, as we get off of the couch

I roll my eyes as Liam leads me towards the door, Gabriel turning to follow Luca. We step out into the cool, night air and Liam grabs my hand. I slip my heels back on as Liam walks me over to the SUV.

“So, I kinda stole an SUV chasing you down” Liam chuckles

“If you’re the King, is it really stealing?” I smirk at him

“I missed that so much, you have no idea” He smiles, opening the passenger side door for me.

I climb into the SUV, watching Liam as he walks around to the SUV and hops in the driver’s seat. We get buckled and before he begins to drive, he holds my hand. Giving me a look of relief. The car pulls back down the bumpy, gravel road and makes its way through town. Liam driving slow, taking his time, savoring this moment with me. I love the feeling of his warm fingers, laced with mine. I kiss his knuckles, making his blush. He speeds up a little, driving past the palace and down to the docks.

“Are we going sailing?” I tease him

“No, but you’ll see” He says, parking the car

We get out and walk arm in arm down onto the docks, passed rows and rows of boats. We finally reach a small yacht on the end. On the back, in small gold lettering is “Riley”. Tears pool in my eyes. He named his boat after me, I grab Liam, wrapping him up in my embrace. He looks at my name on his boat,

“I always knew we would find our way back to each other”

After a moment, he kisses my forehead, as he pulls me over to the boat, so we can get aboard. Liam pulls a small step ladder over the edge and climbs onto the boat first. He then holds his hand out for me, as I carefully tip toe across the step ladder. I kick my heels off once my feet land on the boat. Liam sweeps me up into his strong arms, pressing a kiss to my lips. He carries me up a small set of stairs to the upper deck of the boat. He sets me down, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Look up love” he whispers into my ear

I tilt my head up, the view is breathtaking. The night sky so blue against the dark water. A million tiny stars, scattered around the sky, illuminating the night. Across the water, all the lights that brighten Cordonia, shining away. I gasp a little, as Liam laughs a little, nuzzling head face into my neck, kissing the bare skin.

“Liam…” I moan lightly, turning around to wrap my arms around his waist

He steps back, pulling me onto him as he sits down on an outdoor loveseat. With one hand behind my head, he pulls my lips to his. Kissing me so intensely, I fear for a second our lips may catch on fire. I break the kiss slowly, Liam’s eyes still closed when I stand up in front on him.

“Riley, let’s just have tonight” Liam groans

“I can agree to that” I grin, pulling down the zipper on the side of my dress

I let it pool at my feet, Liam’s eyes widening, as he takes in the sight of me. He leans forward, pulling me closer to him by my hips. He kisses right beneath my breasts, making his way down my stomach. Softly rubbing my skin before he stops right above the line to my underwear.

“Where did you get this scar?” Liam asks, running his finger over it

My heart skips a beat, thinking back to when it happened.

“I had a very rough pregnancy with Luca, I ended up delivering early and had to have an emergency c-section. It ended up getting infected, so it never healed properly. I’ll have the scar for life” I blush

Liam looks up at me, sadness creeping into his eyes. He ducks his head back down, kissing my c-section scar. He moves his mouth all the way across my scar, making sure to leave no part unkissed. He hooks a thumb in the elastic of my underwear, pulling it down and letting it fall on top of my dress.

“You’re so beautiful Riley” he whispers, as he lifts my leg onto the arm on the chair, kissing his way up my thigh

Liam reaches up behind my other leg and grabs my read, firmly holding me in place, as his mouth reaches my center. His tongue so soft but firm, against me. Small moans escaping my lips, getting lost in the cool night air. He moves his hand up my thigh, making me shiver and slips two fingers inside of me. My mind flashes back to the last time we did this, in his study, two days before I left. It feels like yesterday. Nostalgia and pleasure coursing through my body. It’s been so long, I come undone so quickly, Liam quickly kissing my thigh, before wiping his mouth on my hip. He gently lowers my leg back down, pulling his blazer off. He rips his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. As he discards his shirt, I work on his pants. Unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, pushing them down, before he steps out of them. He wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me up, as my legs wraps around his waist. Our lips, colliding like galaxies somewhere in the distance. Fireworks and a rainstorm all at once, as he lowers me onto him.

He can’t help but grunt, at the feeling of me wrapped around him. The cool night air makes small bumps form on our arms, he looks into my eyes, pumping into me slowly at first. His hands, firmly grasping my read, holding me up. The stars shine lightly on our faces, Liam looks angelic. I lean in and kiss him, tightening my arms around his neck, as he moves faster against me. He breaks from my kiss, to kiss me down my neck, nipping gently at my neck, almost sending me over the edge.

“I love you” he whispers to me, thrusting into me harder

“I love you” I moan back to him

He turns, placing my back down on the loveseat, resting himself on top of me. His knee jerks a little and he’s close. He reaches down, rubbing my folds, making me moan even louder.

“Liam…” I groan loudly

“Come with me love, together” he whispers, burying his face in my neck

He rubs faster, as he thrusts faster. Both of us moaning loudly, not caring who hears or sees us in this moment. He comes undone first, spilling himself inside me and I follow shortly after. He pulls himself out of me, as he lifts me up, carrying me in his arms, back down the boat and down to the small cabin under the boat, covering us both under a thick, blue blanket.

“Riley, you know that I will do anything not to lose you again” He says quietly “You or Luca, you both are my world now”

“I know Liam, we both do” I grin, snuggling closer to him

“He’s a good looking kid” Liam laughs

“You say that because he looks just like you” I smirk

Liam laughs softly, brushing some of my hair out of my face. His eyes pool with tears and I can’t help it as tears begin to pool in mine.

“I love you, I love you so much” Liam says, a tear spilling from his eye

“I love you too, I always will” I whisper back


End file.
